The purpose of this SBIR is to develop a CD-ROM for providers to address the problem of under detection and mismanagement of coronary heart disease (CHD) in women. Historically, our knowledge of CHD was based on studies conducted predominantly on men on which most clinical recommendations and practice are still based. Compounding the problem, women often receive health care from internists, family practice or gynecologists (generally not well-trained in CHD). The objective of this SBIR is to develop an interactive CME-accredited educational tool for providers. It will contain a comprehensive, up-to-date source of information and training on prevention, detection, and management of CHD in women. It will provide a state-of-the-art CD ROM that will provide health care practitioners with the information necessary to diagnose and manage CHD in women. We will evaluate the CD ROM's effectiveness as an educational tool for providers; and will produce a CD- ROM that can be linked to NERI's and other credible websites. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: With no competing CD-ROM products that provide information about the detection and management of coronary heart disease in women and strong market potential in the healthcare field, the proposed product has excellent commercial viability. Collaboration with SilverPlatter, the world's leading producer and distributor of educational CD-ROMs to physicians, ensures that this product will be aggressively marketed and widely distributed.